


Truth Will Set You Free

by Satine86



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Seeker of Truth drinks a truth potion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Will Set You Free

**Author's Note:**

> Just some silly fluff based on this OTP prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/133049097350/imagine-the-tsundere-in-your-otp-accidentally

Cassandra shivered in distaste she drained the health potion. She glanced down at the bottle, tried to discern what was off about it. Glancing toward Dorian who downed his own without a care, she frowned. 

“What?” he asked, arching a brow.

“Did your potion taste… funny?” 

“Funny as in…?” Dorian prompted. He leaned on his staff, obviously waiting for the benefits of his own potion to kick in. 

On their return from the Hinterlands with the Inquisitor, they had been set upon by bandits. An inconvenience, but nothing the group couldn't handle. The bear though had been a bigger problem. Their party had made it out alive, if not a little banged up after the fighting. 

“It was bitter. But not?” She wrinkled her nose, frustrated with herself. 

Dorian blinked at Cassandra blandly, obviously confused. “How are you feeling?” 

“Tired and sore,” she replied. Truthfully, she didn't feel any different than before. 

“Hm,” Dorian hummed before retrieving a potion from his belt. “Take one of mine. Likely just a bad batch, it shouldn't hurt you. It would only be less effective. I thought that merchant seemed a little scattered, probably just mixed up the new and old batches.” 

Cassandra nodded and took the potion. Upon draining the vile, she immediately felt better as the familiar warmth spread through her. “Yes, I think you're right. Thank you, Dorian.” 

 

* * *

 

“Ugh,” Cassandra muttered as she trudged up the steps behind the Inquisitor. “Must we debrief now? I would very much like a bath.”

“As would I,” Dorian said beside her.

“Somethin' to eeeeeeaaaat,” Sera sing-songed below them. Her stomach rumbled along with her protest. 

“It won't take long,” the Inquisitor said over their shoulder. “Those bandits were too close to Skyhold, and I don't much like it. I want soldiers on it as soon as possible, and I need all of your accounts on what you saw.”

Cassandra and Dorian shared a look behind the Inquisitor's back, each rolling their eyes. 

“I saw that!” 

“I'm certain I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about.” Dorian sniffed haughtily while Sera cackled. 

The Inquisitor scoffed, ushering the group toward Josephine's office, and the war room. As Cassandra passed by the hearth, she thought it was curious that Varric wasn't at his usual spot. It was rather disheartening, she thought, and Cassandra's mind remained on that fact during their entire meeting. She was very thankful that the Inquisitor was true to their word, and kept everything brief. 

Once they had finished, everyone took their leave, and Cassandra returned to the main hall. She meant to go procure herself a hot bath to soak in, but when she saw a certain head of copper-blonde hair by the hearth, she slowed her pace. 

“Varric!” she greeted, her voice a bit louder than usual, rising above the chatter of those gathered. She thought she could feel several sets of eyes turn on her, Dorian and Sera's included. 

“Seeker!” Varric said, obviously copying her enthusiasm. “What has you so chipper today? I know you bested a bear, but usually that just puts you in a fouler mood.”

Cassandra tilted her head, couldn't help a fond smile. “Only that I am happy to see you. I missed you while while away on the mission.” 

That caused Varric's brows to furrow, a deep line settling between them. He eyed her warily, as one might a skittish animal they didn't want to startle. 

“That so?” he asked slowly. “And why might that be?” 

Her reply was instant, no thought or warning, “Because I love you.” 

The entire hall went deathly quiet as soon as the words left her mouth. Varric's quill slipped from his fingers, his jaw dropping open. Cassandra slapped one hand over her mouth, and then the other, eyes wide as she stared at Varric. She had not… this was a dream. Perhaps a nightmare. Any moment she would awake on her bedroll. 

Unfortunately that was not the case. 

Soon she was aware of people murmuring behind her, the Orlesians visiting Skyhold obviously enjoying a good bit of gossip. Maker, preserve her. 

Cassandra desperately wanted to say something. Perhaps tell him it had been a joke? Though it seemed a cruel one, and not at all funny. But she could not, she could not force the words out because what she'd said had been the truth.

She loved Varric. 

Shaking her head at him, she did the only thing she could think to do in the moment. 

She ran. 

“Cass--” Varric's voice faded quickly as she pounded down the steps, racing across the courtyard. She had no idea where she could hide, so she ascended the steps leading to the parapets. She continued through doors and up ladders. She slowed once she was further away from people and prying eyes.

Finally she stopped and leaned against the low wall, sinking to the ground. Perhaps she could claim she was unwell? The spoiled potion had… the potion. Cassandra buried her face into her hands as the realization hit her. 

Not a bad health potion. No, it had been a truth potion. 

Maker, why her? 

 

* * *

 

She was angry.

Angry at the situation. Angry at the merchant who had sold her the potions. Perhaps even a little angry at Varric.

Mostly though she was angry with herself. 

She should have stayed, should have explained herself, explained her feelings. Figured out the reason she had said what she had said. Instead she had been a coward, running away from the problem like a child. Which, she was certain, would now only make the entire thing worse. 

Knowing all this, she still remained on the parapets as it started to grow dark. She needed to return. It was getting colder and she was not dressed properly. She was hungry, and tired. She could not hide up there forever. 

Bending her head, Cassandra took in a deep breath, preparing herself for what was to come. She was startled when a weight settled over her shoulders, bringing with it the scent of leather, parchment, and spice. 

Pulling the duster closer, she glanced up at Varric. 

“You looked chilly,” he said. 

“How did you know I was here?”

“The kid.” Varric leaned against the opposite wall, slid down to mimic her position, legs outstretched. “He said your thoughts were very loud.” 

Cassandra snorted. “I'm sure.” 

“So,” Varric drawled, nudging her boot with his. “What was all that?” 

“We bought health potions from merchant outside the Hinterlands. I think mine was not… mine was not right.” 

“Yeah, Dorian said as much. Thought it might've been a truth potion?” 

“Apparently,” Cassandra muttered, shrinking into Varric's duster. At least he wasn't laughing at her. 

“You really meant all that.” It wasn't a question. 

“I did... I do.” 

“How long?” 

Cassandra sighed, and looked away. “That doesn't matter.” 

He nudged her boot again. “It matters to me.”

“Why though?” she asked, lifting her gaze to meet his again. He seemed far too intent on her, it was unnerving, like he was plotting. 

“Because I would like to know.” He shrugged. 

She snorted, tried not to laugh. Ridiculous dwarf. Cassandra pressed her lips together while she thought. How long had she had feelings for him? It shocked her to realize that she didn't know. The realization of it hadn't been sudden. Just a slow understanding, the pieces all sliding into place. 

“I do not know,” she finally said. “I think I loved you long before I realized it.” 

“All right.” He nodded. 

Silence fell over them and Cassandra thought perhaps it was all ruined. Their friendship, their camaraderie. There would be no going back now. Not for Varric. Not when the Seeker, the woman who had interrogated him, kidnapped him across Thedas, was _in love_ with him. 

She was pulled from her spiraling thoughts when Varric moved, settling next to her. Though they were barely touching, she could feel warmth radiating off of him. It was pleasant in the chilly mountain air. 

“So, you still have to tell the truth, right?” 

“I--” Cassandra stopped, took a breath. “Yes. It would appear so.” 

“Great.” Varric turned to face her, a grin in place. “Now, Cassandra, would you say you first fell for my charm or good looks?” 

“Ugh.” Cassandra buried her face in her hands, her face flushing. This was worse than dealing with gossip from the nobles in the hall, worse than the embarrassment of a public confession. All of that she could endure. But not Varric making fun of her, of her feelings. 

“I'm sorry,” Varric said laughingly, gently prying her hands away from her face. When she looked at him, he did his best to arrange his face in a more serious expression. “I really am sorry.” 

“I think it would be best if you left now. I would like to be alone.” 

“Just one more question.” 

“Varric,” she sighed. 

“Please, Cassandra?” His voice was soft, more gentle than she had ever heard it. And he had said her name. 

She nodded, “Fine.” 

“If you could do anything right now, what would you do?” 

Just like before the words were instant, tumbling from her lips without a second thought. “I would kiss you.” 

“Then why don't you?” 

Cassandra blinked wide eyes at Varric. Her face growing even hotter. “That would not be… it would not be proper.”

“Wouldn't it?” 

“Varric, please stop. This is embarrassing enough without you teasing me.”

He smiled gently at her, leaned in a little closer. “I'm not teasing you though.” 

“Aren't you? This must be a great joke for you. What did you say to me once when I tried to apologize? 'I'll mark this on my calendar—Cassandra had a feeling!' And now she has feelings for _you_. Perhaps you can put this in your next serial? I'm sure it will all make for an amusing tale.” 

If he wouldn't leave her be, then she would leave him. She started to stand, but Varric's hand on her shoulder stilled her movements. She couldn't bring herself to look at him, instead focusing on her boots.

“Please, Varric, just let me go to my room.”

“Not until you listen me.” 

With a sigh, she forced herself to look him in the face. “Yes?”

“I am sorry for teasing you, that was… unkind. But, shit, Cassandra I'm still kind of reeling here. Despite what my book covers might imply, it's not every day a beautiful woman confesses her love for me.” 

“Especially,” he continued with a deep breath, “when I might return those feelings.” 

Cassandra stared, tried desperately to understand what he was saying. “What?” 

“I, uh...” he stopped, cleared his throat nervously, glanced away. “I might kind of love you too.”

“You do not.” She shook her head. It was preposterous. It was another joke. Oh, Maker if it _was_ another joke… she wasn't certain she could bear it. 

His head snapped up, face serious. “I do. I'm just not.. quite. I'm not good with all _this_.” He gestured between them. 

She laughed softly at that, her heart lighter. So much lighter. “Neither am I.” 

“Well, what do you say we try fumbling through this together?”

“I think I would like that.” 

“Good. I would like that too.” He paused. “Cassandra?” 

“Hm?”

“I'm going to kiss you now.” 

She beamed in response before leaning forward and pressing her lips against his.


End file.
